


Hot Yoga Pants

by IcyDeath



Series: Solangelo One Word Prompt [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Yoga, bridge pose, hot yoga pants - Freeform, yoga expert Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Half-Blood, for the health of the campers, decided to do its first yoga sessions. Guess which Cabin Head was in-charge?</p><p>Nico blames the pants.</p><p>For the prompt word "yoga"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Yoga Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the solangelo one word prompt I did on [my tumblr](http://ilyamatsuna7227li.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Which means that the one word prompt happened in tumblr and is currently CLOSED due to backlog of requests XD

This was not what Nico was expecting when he walked into the Camp arena.

And by this, he meant Will wearing a badge, sleeveless shirt and an _almost obscene-looking_  pair of yoga pants and doing a bridge pose. The blond seemed to sense someone looking at him because a second later he was standing up, smiling at Nico.

“Di Angelo, hey!” The son of Apollo greeted, “Ready for some yoga?”

Nico tried to close his mouth, but he was too busy staring at Will while he stretched, fixing the kinks on his back. “Wha- I-”

“Yeah, camp half-blood’s first yoga session and guess who’s the lucky guy leading it?” Will said, though only the gods know how he was able to interpret Nico’s questions behind his gibberish stuttering. “Apparently yoga falls under the healing category which makes it the Apollo cabin’s responsibility. And Mr. D’s in his hippy stage and basically demanded there be a program for it.”

Nico merely closed his mouth and nodded.

“It’s great you’re here.” The blond continued, seeming oblivious to Nico’s inability to form a word as he stretched again and pulled both his  arms behind him. His yoga pants dipped low, showing amazing hipbones and Nico turned redder than a tomato. “So you going to choose a mat and-”

“Uh… you know what- No, I was just- I mean-” Nico walked backwards and tripped on a mat, landing on his back with a soft ‘oof!’.

“Nico!” Will hurried to his side and pulled him up, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Are you okay?”

“ _No_.” Nico said in annoyance and at the hurt look on Will’s face, he sighed. “Really embarrassed? _Yes.”_ He gritted his teeth.

The blond smiled helplessly and pulled gently at Nico’s arm, almost drawn to the scrape on his elbow. The son of Hades flinched at the warmth and Will rolled his eyes before getting on with the healing.

“So, I guess this means you aren’t joining the yoga program?” Will asked hesitantly, looking through his lashes almost shyly.

Nico swallowed and looked away, “No.” Will looked  crestfallen at that, so he added in a small whisper, “I don’t think I’d be able to get any _yoga_  done if _you’re_  teaching it.” He said, “Not with those pants anyway.”

The hurt look on Will’s face turned into a bright smile at Nico’s insinuation, and in happiness he leaned forward and pecked Nico on the lips.

“Then I guess that means you’d need a special private lesson from me… so I can make sure you’re paying me the  _right_ attention.” Will said, to Nico’s stunned mortification (and maybe slight giddiness. Not that he was giddy about having a private lesson with Will or anything).

(He totally was.)

Oh, and spoilers, he ended up loving yoga.

No surprise there.

**Author's Note:**

> Next one word prompt is "jealous" which will be put up, four to five hours from now.
> 
> If you like it, then come and view my [tumblr](http://emrysblu.tumblr.com) for more solangelo works!


End file.
